


to the moon and back

by bookish_ballerina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Misunderstandings, Overuse of Romcom Tropes, Rated T for one swear word, Yueki Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_ballerina/pseuds/bookish_ballerina
Summary: Yue picked up almost immediately. “Suki?”“Yue, is something going on, everyone has been acting so strange and-”Yue cut her off. “Listen, I didn’t want to ignore your call but this really isn’t a good time, could we maybe talk later? I’m really busy right now.”That was odd. Yue had said she was free this weekend. “Yeah that’s totally fine, but-”“Love you to the moon and back, talk to you later, I gotta go!”  Yue hung up.All Suki wants is to go visit her girlfriend, but none of her friends seem to support this idea. Even Yue herself seems to be acting strange. What could possibly be going on?
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: yueki week 2020





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Yay yueki week! I was only able to write one fic for this week but I'm so excited to participate. I think this fic could fit a lot of the prompts so I decided to just post it for free day. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alternate/joke title: lesbians across borders

“Okay. Final decision. Red dress or pink dress?” Ty Lee held up the garments in question for Suki to examine. From her perch on the bed across the room, Suki indicated the dress in Ty Lee’s left hand.

“Pink? Really? But Mai’s favorite color is red…” 

Suki shrugged. “Red then.”

Ty Lee set the dresses down with a huff and came to stand by Suki’s bed. “Why do I get the feeling you aren’t fully invested in this important decision? What’s wrong?”

Suki attempted to brighten her expression. “It’s nothing, seriously. Go get ready! Enjoy your date!” Suki tried to wave Ty Lee off, but she was already hopping up to sit next to Suki on her bed.

“Absolutely not. My date is not for another hour and it is my solemn duty as your roommate to help you through whatever is bothering you.” Ty Lee leaned her head on Suki’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

Suki considered trying to play it off like she was tired, but she didn’t really feel like lying when Ty Lee was being so supportive. “It stupid, but…” 

Ty Lee nodded encouragingly, “It’s okay, tell me.” 

Suki sighed in resignation. “I just miss Yue. Seeing you get all excited to see your girlfriend just makes me miss mine. That’s why I didn’t say anything at first, I didn’t want to ruin your night out.” 

“Aw sweetie,” Ty Lee gave Suki’s hand a comforting squeeze. “You aren’t ruining anything. I’m sorry you’re feeling so down. But hey, it’s a weekend right? Yue might have some time off. Maybe you can call her while I’m out.”

Suki had to admit it was a good idea. It had been too long since she had gotten a chance to talk to Yue alone. “Thanks Ty Lee. I think I will. And for the record, I still think you should go with the pink dress. It’s a classic.”

Half an hour later, Suki was left alone in the dorm room, phone in hand. She pulled up Yue’s contact, complete with purple heart and moon emojis, and hit the call button. It rang twice before Suki heard a soft voice speak on the other end. “Suki?”

“Hi Yue.” Just like that, the tension melted from Suki’s shoulders. It was so good just to hear her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Hi, love.” Yue sounded just as happy as Suki felt. I’m so glad you called. I have so much I want to tell you! I finished that paper that I was stressed about. Oh, and I finally signed up for that self-defence class you recommended.” 

“Oh, you did?’

“Yeah, the first meeting was yesterday and it went great. I doubt I’ll ever be a martial arts expert like you, but I did learn a thing or two.’

Suki laughed. “That’s great, babe. So besides kicking ass, what else have you been up to?”

“Oh you know. Same old stuff. Lots of homework, debate club, missing you.” Yue lowered her voice to almost a whisper on that last item.

Suki laughed again, softer this time. “You flirt. You know I miss you too right?” 

“I know.”

As Yue continued to talk, Suki began to formulate a plan. “Hey, Yue, what are you up to next weekend?”

Yue paused for a moment, before she answered. “Um. Nothing much.” Suki heard Yue shift the phone to her other side. “Just a chill weekend in, I think. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Suki lied, “Just wanted to stay up to date with you I guess.” In her mind, Suki was already planning out what she would need to do to visit Yue as soon as possible. 

Suki stayed on the phone with Yue so long that by the time she had finished, Ty Lee was already back from her date with Mai. Ty Lee was just stepping out of her heels as Suki said goodbye to Yue with an “I love you.” 

“To the moon and back,” Yue said, completing their standard sign off.

As soon as Suki hung up, Ty Lee looked at her expectantly. 

“So, how is Yue?”

“She’s good!” Suki recapped, “She’s been busy with school lately but it seems like she has next weekend off. I think I might take the opportunity to go visit and surprise her.”

At that, Ty Lee’s usual perky smile dropped. Suki couldn’t quite decipher her new expression. “Oh. I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

“Why not?”

“Well… you have lots of school work too, right? And plane tickets are super expensive! I just think that’s a lot of money to spend on one weekend.” Ty Lee said all this in a rush, clearly adamant in her decision. 

“Oh,” Suki was surprised by Ty Lee’s shift in demeanor, especially since she had been so supportive earlier. “I guess that makes sense.”

The conversation stopped there, but Suki remained confused by Ty Lee’s tone for the rest of the night. 

The next day, Suki met up with Sokka for lunch. He had wanted to go over some of their shared classwork together, but her mind was still occupied by her discussion with Ty Lee. She couldn’t help but think that her roommate had made the wrong call. 

“Hey, Sokka, mind if I run an idea past you?”

He looked up from his plate. “Yeah of course, go ahead.”

Suki sighed. “Do you think Yue would like it if I went up and surprised her this weekend? Ty Lee didn’t seem to think it was a good idea, but I really miss her and I-”

“This weekend?” Sokka cut her off suddenly. “You can’t leave this weekend. You have to… uh… you have to join my video game tournament with Aang!”

Suki was so surprised by this assertion that she didn’t even think to question the strange hesitation in Sokka’s sentence. “Don’t you and Aang play video games every weekend?”

“Well yeah, but,” he pointed a finger at her, “it’s not a tournament if it’s just the two of us.”

The logic was loose, but Suki didn’t really feel like arguing her point again. “Okay, well, I guess if nobody wants me to go then I don’t have to.” She tried not to feel too disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Yue. “Video games sounds fun actually. So… see you Friday for a tournament?”

Sokka smiled. “See you then!’

By the end of the week, Suki had almost forgotten about her friends’ strange behavior. That was, until she ran into Aang in the library. He wasn’t looking at her, too absorbed in something happening on his phone. She had to call his name a couple times before he looked up.

“Oh!” He smiled. “Hey Suki!”

Suki pulled out the chair opposite Aang and sat down. “Hey, glad I ran into you. I was wondering, what time should I come by your place tonight?”

Aang looked confused. 

“You know, for the video game tournament?” Suki clarified. 

Aang just shook his head. “What?”

“Sokka told me that I shouldn’t visit Yue this weekend because I had to go play video games with you guys. Is that not happening anymore or-”

At the mention of Yue’s name, Aang perked up. “Oh! Yes! The video game tournament. Um.. well… can you come by around six?”

“Yeah that’s fine-”

Aang was already hurrying to pack up his stuff. “Sounds good! Nice to see you Suki! Bye!”

That was decidedly strange. Even stranger since Aang was not the only one of Suki’s friends acting strange. It didn’t take long for Suki to figure out the common denominator in each of these interactions: Yue. Suki needed to call her. 

Yue picked up almost immediately. “Suki?”

“Yue, is something going on, everyone has been acting so strange and-”

Yue cut her off. “Listen, I didn’t want to ignore your call but this really isn’t a good time, could we maybe talk later? I’m really busy right now.”

That was odd. Yue had said she was free this weekend. “Yeah that’s totally fine, but-” 

“Love you to the moon and back, talk to you later, I gotta go!” Yue hung up.

This was the last straw. Something was going on and Suki was not in the mood to be kept in the dark any longer. 

Within fifteen minutes, Suki was back at her dorm, already talking as she threw the door open. “Okay, Ty Lee, what is going on? Everyone has been acting weird when I talk about Yue and I’m starting to get really concerned and-”

“Woah, hey, calm down, it’s okay.” This was not Ty Lee. Suki whirled around to stare at the figure sitting on her bed.

“Yue.”

Yue smiled. “Hi, love.”

Suki immediately ran to hug her. “How- Why- What are you doing here?” Suki asked.

“I missed you,” Yue said simply, as if it was that easy. As if she hadn’t traveled halfway across the world to be here. 

Suki grabbed her by the face and kissed her. She paused. Kissed her again. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Yue laughed, blushing. 

Suki shook her head in disbelief. “Well, I assume this is why none of our friends thought it would be a good idea for me to fly out to see you this weekend.” 

“What?” Yue looked confused for a moment, then laughed, louder this time. “No way. You were going to visit me?” 

“Of course.” Suki toyed with a strand of Yue’s hair. “I missed you too, you know. I missed you so much that I found it extremely weird that Ty Lee, Sokka, and Aang all wanted me to stay here instead of going to see you.” 

“Well,” Yue said, “I’m glad they were able to talk you out of it. And I’m glad that you managed to talk to some of the only people who knew I was coming. I needed Ty Lee to let me into the room and I needed Sokka to come get me from the airport.”

“What about Aang?” Suki asked.

“You think Sokka would have been able to keep that secret without telling at least one person?” 

Suki laughed. “You’re right. Honestly, I’m surprised he didn’t tell me what was going on as soon as I said I wanted to visit you.” 

“Oh,” Yue said suddenly, “sorry I had to hang up on you so suddenly earlier. You called right as Ty Lee was letting me in and I didn’t want you to hear her or Mai in the background and figure out the surprise. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was mad or something.” 

Suki pulled her girlfriend into another hug. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re here now. I love you,” Suki said.

“To the moon and back,” Yue finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or kudos always appreciated. If you want to talk to me, feel free to reach out on tumblr at glitterghostie.


End file.
